The invention relates to a remote controlled circuit breaker formed by assembly of a remote control unit and a multipole circuit breaker with insulating case, the circuit breaker housing:
a first toggle mechanism associated with an automatic trip device, and with an operating handle, PA1 a system of separable contacts per pole, actuated by a switching bar mechanically connected to the first mechanism, PA1 a transmission rack in which the handle of the circuit breaker engages, PA1 a second mechanism connected to the transmission rack by a drive lever, and equipped with a recharging cam driven by a geared motor device or by an emergency manual control, to store mechanical energy in at least one closing spring, said cam having a first charging sector, and a second sector for releasing a roller securedly united to the drive lever.
the remote control unit being able to be adjoined to the front panel of the case and comprising:
Resetting mechanisms making an operating cam and a drive lever roller cooperate are well-known in the art to perform actuation of a closing spring in the compression and relaxation direction. A device of this kind is illustrated in the document EP-A-222,645, in which a special latching stage maintains the cam of the mechanism in the charged state. The latching stage comprises for this purpose a closing ratchet associated with a half,moon locking bolt, which is controlled either manually by a pushbutton or electrically by excitation of a tripping electromagnet. The presence of the ratchet is indispensable, because of the counteraction of a disequilibrium torque on the cam, the torque resulting from the tension of the spring and the angle formed by the reaction of the roller on the cam, and the line passing via the roller and the cam spindle. Such a device is complicated to achieve, and increases the cost price of the mechanism.
The object of the invention consists in improving a remote control mechanism for a multipole circuit breaker.